A Date
by Rui Arisawa
Summary: Saat Satoshi ingin 'gerak cepat' dari Shigeru dan mengajaknya makan malam berdua—namun gagal karena Shigeru punya rencana makan malam dengan orang lain! ShigeSato/PalletShipping couple! Warning Inside! Flames and Critiques are welcome! LOL


**A Date**

**Pairing : ShigeSato a.k.a Shigeru x Satoshi**

**Disclaimer : ****Pokemon belongs to Nintendo a****n****d Game Freak. I don't own anything. Shige belongs to Sato and Sato belongs to Shige, btw... LOL**

**Warning : Drabble (or oneshoot?), PlotLESS, Semi-AU****, Shounen A****i****.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. DON'T YOU EVEN DARE TO BASH THE PAIRING NOR THE CHARACTERS HERE. IF YOU HAVE ANY COMPLAIN, JUST FLAME ME OR LEAVE A REVIEW. THANKS.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sore ini, menurut Satoshi Tajiri—seorang _trainer_ muda berbakat dari kota Masara, berambut hitam dengan kulit kecoklatan—adalah sore yang cukup indah. Ya, cukup indah karena menandakan datangnya malam yang juga tak kalah indah dengan sore ini. Dan dia juga yakin bahwa sore sampai malam yang indah ini adalah waktu yang tepat baginya untuk 'bergerak lebih dahulu' dari _seseorang_.

Kakinya ia langkahkan cepat-cepat menuju sebuah rumah besar yang multifungsi sebagai sarana laboratorium. Satoshi dengan senyum merekah segera masuk ke dalamnya.

"Nanami-_neesan_! _Konbanwa_!" sapanya riang pada seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut coklat panjang—cucu tertua dari sang empunya laboratorium—Profesor Okido, Nanami Okido yang sedang berkutat dengan layar komputer super lebar yang menyajikan data statistik dari seekor Pokemon Naga, Kairyuu.

Nanami menoleh dan segera tersenyum begitu mendapati pemandangan bahwa teman semasa kecil adik laki-lakinya datang dengan wajahnya yang manis serta ceria, "Araa, Satoshi_-chan_, tumben datang ke sini duluan? Biasanya Shigeru yang datang ke rumahmu dulu, 'kan?"

"Ehehe," bukannya menjawab, Satoshi malah tersenyum manis, menyebabkan Nanami semakin ingin memeluk anak itu, "seharusnya, sih, begitu~ Tapi hari ini aku mau gerak cepat duluan!"

'_CTAAR!'_

Bagai disambar petir di siang bolong, Nanami dengan tidak elitnya bertransformasi menjadi bunglon dengan kulit memerah luar biasa. Apa ia tidak salah dengar tadi? Anak sekecil ini? _Mau gerak cepat_? Entah ini memang telinga Nanami yang sedang bermasalah, atau malah Satoshi yang sedang bicara melantur tanpa tahu apa yang ia katakan. Sirkuit otaknya yang tak kalah jenius dari sang kakek mulai berpikir yang 'iya-iya'.

"EEH?! Sa-Satoshi_-cha_—kamu mau apa? Gerak cepat? Kamu mau _PIIIP_ dengan Shigeru? Mau _PIIIP_ dengan posisi seperti apa? Mau pakai _PIIIP_ _toy_ yang seperti apa? Apa kamu akan melakukan gerakan _PIIP_ dan _PIIP_ lalu Shigeru akan melanjutkan dengan _PIIP_?! KYAAAA! Remaja puber jaman sekarang! Kyaaaa! _Nee-san_ bahagiaaaa!" Jika bisa digambarkan dengan _emoticon_ layaknya ponsel modern jaman sekarang, mungkin sekarang ekspresi Nanami terlihat seperti: X/DDD ;;;/;;; */Q/* dan sebagainya.

Satoshi cengok. Apa yang baru saja Nanami katakan padanya?

"Ettooo, Nanami-_neesan_? Bisa tolong diulangi perkataannya?" dengan polos ia bertanya seperti itu. Oh, Satoshi, kamu belum boleh masuk ke dunia seperti 'itu', Nak~

Dan dengan semangat '45 layaknya pejuang Indonesia mengusir penjajah, Nanami secara suka rela dan bahagia mengulangi perkataannya, "EEH?! Sa-Satoshi_-cha_—kamu mau apa? Gerak cepat? Kamu mau _PIIIP_ dengan Shigeru? Mau_ PIIIP_ dengan posisi seperti apa? Mau pakai _PIIIP_ _toy_ yang seperti apa? Apa kamu akan melakukan gerakan _PIIP_ dan _PIIP_ lalu Shigeru akan melanjutkan dengan _PIIP_?! KYAAAA! Remaja puber jaman sekarang! Kyaaaa! _Nee-san_ bahagiaaaa!"

"...Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali..." dengan wajah _poker face_ yang baru saja ia pelajari dari Meme Face Community di Facebook, Satoshi langsung menanyakan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi ia simpan, "Etto, _Nee-san_, Shigeru di mana?"

Setelah sadar dari 'alam liar'nya, Nanami kembali normal seperti biasa—menjadi _Aneue_ sempurna, "Ah, ah, maafkan _Nee-san_, Satoshi-_chan_. _Nee-san_ tadi terlalu bahagia mendengar perkataanmu. Hm, Shigeru tadi... ada di kamarnya. Dia hari ini agak aneh. Biasanya dia akan berkutat dengan pekerjaannya sampai larut malam—dia memang anak yang memegang predikat '_workaholic_' di sini—hanya saja hari ini dia menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya sekaligus sampai-sampai laporan-laporan untuk minggu depan saja sudah selesai dikerjakan. Menurutmu dia kenapa, Satoshi_-cha_n?"

"Uung..." bocah berambut hitam itu terlihat berpikir sebentar, namun berpikir keras bukan tipikal dirinya, sehingga ia tidak mau berpikir lama-lama, "tidak tahu. Tapi aku akan tetap menemuinya. _Arigatou_, Nanami_-neesan_!"

Satoshi segera melangkah ke kamar Shigeru. Letaknya tak begitu jauh dari laboratorium utama tempat di mana Satoshi bertemu dengan Nanami tadi. Kau hanya perlu berjalan ke kanan sampai kau menemukan tangga. Setelah sampai di atas, kau hanya perlu berbelok ke kiri dan temukan ruangan yang letaknya paling ujung. Itu kamar Shigeru.

Dengan sigap ia langsung menggebrak pintu kamar Shigeru tanpa ampun maupun tanpa permisi—hei, mereka sahabat sejak kecil, ingat?—dan langsung berteriak kencang, "SHIGERUUU!"

Hening.

Belum ada jawaban dari yang dipanggil. Merasa sebal karena diacuhkan (dan berpikir memang salah kalau dia langsung mendobrak masuk dan berteriak memanggil namanya seperti itu), Satoshi—dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut—mundur ke belakang, menutup pintu kamar Shigeru dan kemudian...

'_Tok! Tok! Tok!'_

Suara pintu yang diketuk terdengar. Dengan satu helaan napas dan dahi agak berkerut, Shigeru Okido menjawab, "Hai, masuklah..."

Dan masuklah Satoshi ke dalam kamar Shigeru yang bernuansa _calm_. Seprai dan cat tembok kamar putih dengan hiasan dinding seperlunya. Meja kerja dengan beberapa buku tebal di raknya dan seperangkat komputer canggih dan sebuah _notebook_. Rak-rak lain menempel di dinding dengan segala buku lainnya yang tertata rapi di raknya. Aah, _researcher_ yang tekun...

Bocah itu mendekati tempat Shigeru duduk—tepat di belakang meja kerjanya sambil membaca buku tebal entah apalah judulnya—dan langsung menarik napas panjang. Mempersiapkan hati. Hari ini dia harus bisa 'gerak cepat duluan', "Shigeru, malam ini kau ada acara?" Satoshi bertanya pada Shigeru.

Shigeru mengintip dari balik bahunya, meninggalkan sedikit kesenangan dari membaca buku tersebut, "Memang kenapa, Satoshi?" tanyanya.

"Makan malam berdua, yuk?"

Dan Shigeru merasa ada yang salah dengan sistem pendengarannya. Satoshi baru saja mengajaknya makan malam BERDUA. Pengelihatannya pun kelihatannya mengalami kerusakan sedikit, karena dia baru saja melihat ada sedikit guratan merah jambu di wajah Satoshi yang sedang cemberut. _Tsundere_? Tak kalah ngawur dengan kulitnya yang merasakan hawa dingin menusuk tulang belakang. '_Apa anak ini kerasukan iblis hutan dari Isshu?'_ Setidaknya itu pikiran paling _mainstream_ yang pernah ia pikirkan. '_Atau mungkin dia sedang sakit?' _Dan nalarnya kembali berjalan dengan pengambilan kesimpulan kedua adalah yang paling mungkin terjadi pada diri Satoshi.

Tenang. Dia harus terus terlihat _keep calm and stay cool, _"Hm, aku tidak bisa. Aku ada acara makan malam dengan orang lain malam ini."

"Siapa?" muka Satoshi terlihat terkejut, dia memang bukan orang yang bisa menyembunyikan emosi dan ekspresinya seperti orang lain—dia terlalu polos dan jujur. Rasa ingin tahunya besar. Dan dia ingin tahu dengan siapa Shigeru akan pergi ke acara makan malam hari ini.

"Orang yang paling manis, paling tulus, paling baik, dan paling luar biasa dalam hidupku."

'_NYUUT!'_

Jawabannya sedetik namun menyebabkan rasa nyeri luar biasa di bagian dada Satoshi, "...Oh... Begitu, ya...?"

"Begitulah." Jawab Shigeru singkat.

Satoshi membalikkan badannya dan segera keluar dari kamar Shigeru dengan wajah seperti orang hampir menangis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~1 Jam Kemudian~**_

"Satoshi..." Shigeru melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar Satoshi tanpa mengetuk pintu sang empunya kamar terlebih dahulu. Matanya menangkap Satoshi yang sedang terbaring tengkurap di atas ranjangnya sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal.

"Apa? Kok masih di sini? Bukannya ada kencan sama yang lain?" tanyanya dengan nada sarkatis. Wajahnya yang manis masih ia sembunyikan dalam bantalnya yang bergambar Pikachu.

Shigeru menghela nafas pendek, "Iya, makanya cepat siap-siap."

Satoshi mengangkat kepalanya—menampakkan wajahnya yang kusut dan matanya yang agak merah dan berair, tanda bahwa ia baru saja menangis—atau paling tidak, menahan tangis, "Kau mau mengejekku atau apaan, sih, Shigeru? Sana pergi kencan!" usir Satoshi kasar. Dia melemparkan bantalnya dari ranjang tingkatnya dan segera membalikkan badannya—tidak mau menatap Shigeru. Di sisi lain, Shigeru dengan sigap menangkap bantal yang penuh dengan lukisan dari beberapa tetes air mata Satoshi.

Sekali lagi—Shigeru menghela nafas singkat, "Aku 'kan makan malam denganmu, Bodoh." Ia melemparkan kembali bantal na'as tersebut ke pemiliknya.

Sedetik setelah mendengar pernyataan Shigeru, Satoshi membalikkan badannya lagi, seraya berkata, "Hah? Bukankah kau bilang—BHUH!" sebelum selesai bicara, bantal itu mendarat dengan mulus di muka Satoshi. Dengan sedikit geram karena omongannya terpotong dengan tidak elit, Satoshi langsung mengambil bantal itu dari mukanya dan segera membanting bantal tersebut di samping pahanya. Dia kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Ah, bantal menyebalkan semenyebalkan orang yang melemparnya! Oke, lanjut! Bukankah kau bilang mau makan malam dengan orang paling manis, tulus dan luar biasa dalam hidupmu?" tanya Satoshi.

Entah kenapa, ada perasaan sebal pada diri Shigeru. Demi Tuhan, kenapa Tuhan begitu kejam membiarkan Satoshi menjadi orang terlemot di dunia? Apa salah Satoshi sehingga dia dikaruniai IQ selevel komputer pentium dua? Kenapa bisa ada orang selemot Satoshi? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut terus berputar-putar dalam otak jenius milik sang cucu Profesor Okido yang luar biasa."Apa kau tidak pernah bercermin, Satoshi? Cepat siap-siap atau kau kutinggal. Aku sudah memesan tempat, nih!"

Dan tanpa komando dua kali, Satoshi langsung bangun, menuruni tangga dari ranjang tingkatnya dan menuju kamar mandi, tak lupa memeluk Shigeru sebelumnya.

Serta dalam benaknya, mungkin ia akan berkecil hati selamanya karena tidak akan pernah bisa menandingi gerak cepat Shigeru Okido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

* * *

**Tolong jangan tanya soal deskripsi labor sama kamar Shigeru, demi Tuhan saya ngarang... ._.)/ #plak dan maap pula kalo judulnya nggak gitu nyambung2 amat sama isinya... 8"D #hiks and please forgive me because I made Satoshi became so sissy-girly in here... 8"""( #PLAK dan maap lagi #mintamaapmuluah semua cerita ini abal! XD #heh**

**Akhir kata, mind to review? ;) any flames, critiques, etc are welcome here. XD but still, DO NOT BASH THE CHARAS AND THE PAIRINGS, 'kay? ;)**

**Sign,**

**Rui A. — 2013, January**


End file.
